


交汇

by MissingRain



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingRain/pseuds/MissingRain
Summary: 最开始只是想写工匠光和玩偶欧米茄之间的沙雕小故事的，写着写着就变质了（。）BG向，光无特定种族描写，无逻辑生硬转折警告，尬写警告房间里闯入了只无辜路过的小红猫怎么办，当然是把他吃掉啦
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	交汇

水晶塔深处的一个隐秘的小房间中，时不时传来东西摔落的巨大声响。角落里的电线噼啪噼啪地闪着火光，水晶公珍藏的亚拉戈精密机械被摔了一地。望着眼前满地乱跑的欧米茄“玩偶”，光第一次感受到自己的工匠专家身份受到了挑战。

事情还得从两天前说起，在处理完第一世界的各种事务后，光在回阿拉米格接受红宝石神兵报告的路上久违地遇到了四处探索世界的阿尔法和他形影不离的迷你欧米茄。这本应该是一次值得欢庆的重逢——如果他们身后没有那只饥饿的山地灰熊的话。毫无疑问，阿尔法被当成了某种稀有的禽类美味，被那只瘦的看得见骨架的灰熊紧追不舍。眼看灰熊即将得手，迷你欧米茄的摄像头突然对着灰熊发出了巨大的闪光，短暂失明的灰熊失去了目标，站立了起来胡乱地挥动着他的前肢，这给了阿尔法一个绝好的逃脱机会，连滚带爬地扑扇着翅膀从山坡上跳了下来。只不过欧米茄便没这么好运了，暴怒的灰熊的一个猛砸震断了它两条细细的机械肢，从失明中回过神来的灰熊马上意识到了让他失去美味的元凶便是眼前的这个造型怪异的小玩意。它将全部的愤怒全部发泄在了可怜的欧米茄身上，当光一路疾跑翻过崎岖不平的山石赶到时，迷你欧米茄已经变得和她以前报废掉的帝国魔导机械无异。蓝色的导电液体和润滑液贱的满地都是，除了那张不断闪烁的圆盘大脸，很难把这一堆破烂和强大的欧米茄作出任何联系。

根据加隆德炼铁厂以前的消息，这只迷你欧米茄除了拍摄，录音和跟随以外没有其他任何功能，所以光对着满眼泪花的阿尔法打了包票，自己修好欧米茄绝对是小菜一碟。谁知道这只是接下来悲惨一天的开始，欧米茄的内部线路出乎意外的复杂，各种精细的电线结构挑战着雕金匠手艺的极限。在经过整整一天的艰苦作业，就连提神用的魔匠药茶都喝了整整一箱以后，光终于将它恢复成记忆里的样子——至少外观上没差。谁知道在通电的一瞬间，迷你欧米茄的机械肢开始以远超设计理论上限的速度飞快地摆动着，完全没有停下来的意思。无奈之下，光只好绕着远路去了一次加隆德炼铁厂。由于尼禄西德几人去了东方大陆对青龙壁进行调整，只好交由值班的员工对着设计图处理。戴着特制眼镜的员工揉着自己在观察内部线路时被迷你欧米茄踢肿的脸，无奈地表示光呆的修复已经做到了和设计图基本一致，恐怕只有亚拉戈的工程师才能解释这种 bug究竟是如何产生的。

听到亚拉戈一词的光呆灵光一闪，带着欧米茄马不停蹄地赶向第一世界的水晶塔。还没有等光呆说完前因后果，水晶公便爽快地借了机械库给她，里面除了各种精密设备外，不久前被光大卸八块的泰空零部件 也堆积在这里。谁知道，见到这些的欧米茄失控更甚，四条腿的摆动甚至出现了残影，光一个不小心被他猛踢一脚松了手，落地的欧米茄便开始满地乱跑，将满屋子的珍贵机械散了一地。光一边小心地走动，免得踩坏了这些水晶公的收藏品，一边咬牙切齿地努力靠近这一切的始作俑者。

“我发誓，等我逮到你，我绝对要往你的电池里倒掺了桦木糖浆的青磷水！”光把牙齿咬的吱吱响的时候这么想着，而迷你欧米茄对着泰空的一堆电线摆弄着，似乎在寻找着插口.....

“抓到你了 ！”光向前一扑，双手紧紧握住了那个可恨的小东西，一阵电击的刺痛感传来，让她差点松了手。光忍痛寻找着强制关机键，正准备按下，第二次电击的触感传来，这一次电流小得多了，光轻笑了一声不过如此，但一下子惊讶得僵住了按在关机键上的手。

“光之战士，你想知道第八灵灾的真相吗？”

脑海中突然出现的话语让她有点不知所措，手上的大圆盘子脸发出冰冷的蓝光，难道是它吗？这个只有基础功能的玩偶 ？先前在对着魔物使用摄像头的闪光灯救下阿尔法时，光的心里便隐隐地感到了不对劲，这也是为什么她想尽办法想要修好迷你欧米茄的原因。这一句随着电流出现在脑海里的话语更是证实了她的想法。难道，这个....玩偶？就是那个创造了时空幻境的欧米茄？光还是不太相信，摇了摇自己的脑袋，不会是药水喝了太多出现幻觉了吧？

“你的心率在过去五秒种提升到了一百五十次每分钟，体温提升了零点八度，生物电信号频率密度提升了百分之四十。”  
“哈？你在说啥?”光对着这番话一头雾水，不过有一点可以确信了，这个玩意绝不是一个玩具那么简单。  
“根据以往的战斗记录，你目前处于非常标准的战逃反应状态。”

你在开什么玩笑哦！原本打算这么说的光却发现自己一只手不知道什么时候紧紧握住了别在腰间的雕金锤。

“希望你能克制自己的情绪，避免作出过激行为，造成不必要的....”  
叮！空旷的房间里传来了一声清脆的敲击声。

“如果你继续进行这种非理性行为，我将...”  
叮！这次声响很明显的比刚刚那一声响了很多。

“滋滋...饶命啊库啵！！”

听到了这一句的光噗嗤一声笑了出来，和阿尔法不一样，欧米茄是一个没有感情的机械体，他不存在感情，这句话断然不可能是他自己想出来的，也不知道他分析了哪一份报告学来了这一句话，弄得让人哭笑不得。  
毕竟，他只是一个没有“心”的家伙呀。

“好了好了，在我反悔以前，老实交代你的目的，坦白从宽，抗拒从严！”看见装作老实的欧米茄一动不动，光呆松开了紧抓住它的那只手，将沾了满手的灰尘和水渍往自己的围裙上抹了一下。随后继续把手搭在欧米茄身上。这个话题确实对她很有吸引力，湛蓝的眼神里闪过了一丝阴翳。第八灵灾...如同童话书一般，另一个条时间线里，世界，朋友们，还有...自己，究竟发生了什么？“你明明只是一个玩偶，你为什么会知道这些？”光开口问道，欧米茄很明显也发现了她的疑惑，光也不知道通过这种奇妙电流交谈的它能不能偷窥自己的意识，不过为了知道真相，她也顾不得这么多。

“无论在哪个世界中，无论在哪一条时间线，欧米茄都只有一个，那便是我。”  
“这是什么意..”光的问题还没有问完，迷你欧米茄那张闪着蓝光的圆盘脸便盯着她回答了答案。  
“我记录了一切我能够收集得到的信息，包括第八灵灾发生时期的我所记录的一切。时间与世界线对我而言没有区别，也不存在悖论。”欧米茄顿了一下，很讨打地跟了一句话：“根据数据分析，以你这种低级的生命形式，所能理解的程度应该也只有这点。”  
“低级的生命形式”这句话多少有点刺痛到光的内心，但为了知道真相，她还是忍了下来，继续问道：“那你为什么要告诉我这些？你的目的究竟是为了什么？”

漫长的沉默。欧米茄似乎还不太适应光给他新装的外壳和肢体，全身上下各个零件扭动了一阵。单单作为一件成品来看，光在欧米茄的新身体上确实花费了不少的心思，除了在所有零件上都使用了自己亲自调整的高品质半成品外，还在躯壳上雕刻了不少花哨的纹路，最后还习惯性地刻下了自己的名字。这本当可以作为一件完美的工艺品，如果她没有插上那该死的电源的话。

“不说算了...”光等的有点不耐烦了，再一次伸手去摸强制关机键，也就在这时，一股强大的电流击穿了光的身体，无数画面像潮水一样冲刷着光的大脑。从群星间漫长的漂流，到时空狭缝中的对决，再到成为玩具以后和阿尔法的旅行，以及最关键的，第八灵灾的记录。不光如此，更多的记忆同样涌了进来...水晶塔的改造，古-拉哈穿越时空之后对水晶都的建设，同样一股脑地涌了进来，仿佛水晶塔的记忆也在其中。只有一个欧米茄...光在头疼欲裂中想起来了这句话，难道泰空的记忆也是如此吗？来不及细想，记忆的潮水再一次把她的思想彻底淹没，直到很久，很久之后，仿佛经过了一百年那么漫长一般，汹涌的浪潮才缓缓地变作细流，从她的眼角一滴滴地落下。

水晶公在机械室的大门外已经等了很久了，光自从上午进了门以后便再也没有出来过。最开始还时不时地发出声响，但已经连续几个小时没有一点点的声音了。他的心里有点着急，准备的午饭换成了晚饭，但她依然没有出来，不知道加热过几次的饭菜再一次冷了下来。虽然关于灵魂容器的研究花了他大部分的时间，但是为了可爱的英雄大人的生活质量，花一点时间去续饭亭学一点符合年轻女孩子口味的美食是完全值得的。由于她的努力，诺夫兰特也能迎来安宁的黑夜，水晶塔内部的光线也随之黯淡了下来，有着朦朦胧胧的静谧感。她不会睡着了吧？水晶公越想越着急，这可不行，夜晚的水晶塔还是弥漫着冰冷的寒气，得把她叫醒才行...

这么想着的他推开了门，脑子里还在编着哪句轻松的叫醒人后的招呼，便发现光眼睛红肿地坐在地上，抬着头望着他。光眼神中诸多复杂的情感一闪而过，便猛扑向受惊的猫咪。水晶公还没来得及反应，唇齿便已经被光有些贪婪地占据。话还没来得及说出口便被迫硬生生地吞了下去，意外、紧张、惊恐，以及那潜藏的难以觉察的一点点期待略过猫魅族男人的脸庞，耳朵上的绒毛像是受了惊吓一样立起，一根根分离着。光热切地用舌尖探寻着猫的舌腔，微微侧了一下头，来对准他的口型。一百年的等待太久，她只要现在这一刻，和他一起，融化在这里。身上的围裙在一开始便已经被甩在了一边，被相拥在一起的两个人踩在了地上。两个人的唇舌互相触碰着，吮吸着，唾液像是某种催化剂一般，浓郁的感情在两个人的唇齿之间弥漫开来。

也不知吻了多久，两个人的嘴唇才慢慢分开。水晶公大脑已经彻底宕机，低着头，微微弯着腰，怀疑自己是不是在做梦。光注意到了他耳朵的变化，拖着嘴角边没有擦去的银丝，踮着脚轻轻舔弄着他那毛茸茸的猫耳朵，耳框中带着点水汽，口感有些冰冷但意外的不错，光悄悄的轻咬了一口软骨，将猫耳朵折了下去，随后再用嘴唇慢慢地品抿，像猫妈妈一样用舌头对小猫竖立起来的毛发梳理着，直到每一根毛都服服帖帖地黏在了它原本的位置才罢休。

“拉哈，”光轻声叫了一下他的名字，随后用命令般的语气要求着，“把衣服解开来。”但可怜的猫咪像是被老师受训了的孩子一样，完全没了百岁老人的气质，光是愣愣的点头，没有一点动作。看到这一幕的光觉得有些好笑，自己动手解开他那宽大的，严严实实的长袍和里面的衬衣。水晶公的身体便这么赤裸着暴露在了光的面前。光这么做倒不是出于情色的目的，她想要知道，眼前的这个男人为了拯救自己究竟付出了多少。作为穿越的代价，和水晶塔融为一体的他身体的一半都变为了水晶模样。半透明的晶壳下，血管如同流动的黄金一般排铺，像是宝石中华美的纹路。泪水再一次涌了出来，宝石化的身体没有一点温度，光紧紧贴合着这样的身体，一声一声地抽泣着。

终于，水晶公回过神来，望着自己怀中哭泣的光，叹了一口气。多半是什么遗留的资料让她看见了吧，古-拉哈的心里这么想着。遥远的坚持，漫长的等待，以及那份牺牲的重担，这些本应该藏的好好的，少让她发现才是。至于这背后的沉痛，无数人的苦难，就永远沉眠在自己的心里便好。

“拉哈，”光抬起头，泪珠还挂在脸畔，声音呜呜咽咽的像个孩子，“我好冷....”

这句话如同引爆了水晶公心里的一颗炸弹一般，他又何尝不想走进英雄的心里，去温暖她的无助，绝望和悲伤呢?“去占有她，去侵犯她！”水晶公躁动的内心嘶吼着，他将光拉的更近了一点，主动迎上了她的唇畔，一只手搂住光纤细的腰肢，而那只结晶化的手则在光的身上游走摸索着，一点点解开他能摸到的每一个纽扣，每一条系带，直到光也同样赤裸着站立在他的面前。他暂停了口舌的动作，细细打量着眼前的光，整个人软绵绵的，仿佛没有人扶着下一秒就会跌坐在地上；眼神迷离地闪烁着，长长的睫毛眨巴眨巴，很是好看，像一只温顺的宠物一般祈求着主人的爱抚，完全没有了刚刚的气势。

“可以是我吗，光？”他轻轻的询问着，面对朝思暮想的她，即便到了这一刻，他也不敢任凭自己的私心行动。光没有回答他，用手指比了个禁声的动作，憋住了他到了嘴边的话，随后用一个轻轻的吻表明了自己的态度。

得到了许可的他引着光微微靠在墙上，用手指伸向她最为隐秘的私处，充满耐心的轻轻试探着，抚摸着，随后彻底深入其中。光不由得喘出了声，结晶化的手指没有一丝温度，像冰晶那样冰冷而坚硬，却又意外地灵活而温柔，巨大的反差给身体带来了意料之外的快感，因而整个人微微颤抖着。水晶公发现了她细微的变化，反复试探后终于找到了最为敏感的那一个点，用他那独特的触感带给她刺激的体验。在这样连续不断的摆弄之下，光如同触电了一样，身体猛地一哆嗦，肆意流淌的爱液润湿了他的那只手，给冰冷冷的水晶也带去了自己的温度。还没从这样的状态里回过神来，光便发现他已经将自己的双腿提起，某种更为炽热的部分代替了冰凉的手指插入进了自己的下体，慢慢地充满了自己的全部空间，等身体微微适应后，才开始逐渐抽插了起来。此时的光，如同一位漂流在无人汪洋中的人，身前的水晶公是她唯一的浮木，她像溺死者紧紧抓住稻草一般搂住他的脖颈，双腿紧紧夹紧着他的腰身，好让他的性器能够进一步地到达自己的深处。

相比之下，这位猫魅族的男子却并不那么急迫。百年的等待中，他最不缺的便是耐心。在将性器缓慢抽送的过程中，他认真的轻吻着光身上每一处够得到的肌肤，从脖颈到锁骨，再到胸前的双乳，他想通过这种方式，记住光的味道，光的身体的每一处细节。吮吸的声音让人面红耳赤，光不由得进一步夹紧了他的腰身，这让他能腾出手来尽情抚摸眼前的爱人，结晶化手上的爱液还没有干，在几根手指间拉成了条条细线。他把握住光那挺拔的胸脯，狠狠地揉捏了两下，柔软的触感让他欲罢不能，一种想要将她彻底蹂躏的危险想法从他的脑海的角落里冒了出来，但很快便被他自己否决了。随后，他用那有着磨砂质感的水晶指头轻轻揉搓着光的胸前的莓果，再用舌尖的唾液将整片红晕润湿，如此往复。

这样的抚弄让光更加的情难自已，乳尖挺立在空气中，渴望着进一步的揉捏，下身更是糟糕得一言难尽，放荡的液体连丝般滴落，两人的性器因为彻底的润滑而完全贴合在了一起，以至于光感觉自己在不断的下坠，双手便搂得更紧了一些。猫不会错过这样的机会，猛地向上挺起自己的腰杆，次体的头部直接顶到了光的最深处，随后微微欠身，在光滑落之时再一次顶起。"不要....!"巨大的冲击让光不由得叫出了声音，身体却更加贴近了眼前的男人。反复的抽插带来的快感让人沉沦，全身上下都是黏糊糊的，要么浸润着二人的体液，要么被汗水打湿。光已经哭了太久了，眼睛只觉得酸痛但流不出一滴眼泪，只好紧紧地闭上了双眼，发出意义不明的叫喊，任凭下体带来的快感在身体中蔓延，每一个细胞都尖叫着渴求着更多。

空荡荡的水晶塔里除了交融在一起的二人外再无他人，水晶的透壁回荡着沉重的喘息声和不加对快意掩饰的叫声。“拉哈.....唔！！拉哈——！”一次又一次，在颠簸之中的她反复叫喊着爱人的名字，“为什么....为什么不早点....啊！！”  
光再也无力掌控自己的身体，一次次的高潮让她丧失了最后的一点力气，乳房因为大幅的动作而上下晃动，全身的血液都集中在了那隐蔽的禁地里，双腿双手不由得松懈了下来，向下坠落。猫魅族的男人也在此刻到达了极限，双手紧紧环绕在光的背后，接住了瘫软作一团、差点跌落在地的她，用尽最后的力气将次体里积蓄已久的白浊全部射入到了光的最深处。暖流在光的体内横冲直撞，在占满了她阴穴和宮房的每一个角落以后，爱液混着粘稠的精液顺着二人交融的缝隙中往下滴落，溅得地板上到处都是二人的痕迹，狼藉一片。水晶的地板十分湿滑，水晶公小心翼翼地抱着已经昏迷过去的光坐在之前散落在地上的围裙上，即便在此刻，二人的身体依然交融在一起。无意识的光露出温和的微笑，喃喃自语，似乎在说着：晚安。

你也是，我的大英雄。水晶公微笑了一下，将光散落的长发小心地梳理至两侧，视线顺着光的耳畔往后望去，她早上带来的那个小玩意正在背后的座子上闪着光。圆盘般的脸上红光蓝光交替闪烁着，四条机械肢时不时地无规律震动一下，仿佛在处理巨量数据一般宕机在原地，以至于水晶公怀疑他是不是因为过热在向外喷出蒸汽。看来还是没修好，明天给工艺馆的人处理一下。水晶公这么想着，怀里的光双手紧紧的抱住自己，头歪侧着靠在自己依旧滚烫的胸口，氤氲的白气从半张的口中冒出，冷下来的汗水让光赤裸的体表显得有些冰凉。也许改成暖宝宝会更好一点，水晶公换了个念头，尾巴因为自己这个奇特的想法开心地晃动了一下。他把他那用于遮盖自己真正面貌的长袍裹在了光和自己的身上，对着它使了个不会让热量散失的魔法小伎俩，随后搂住光那轻小的身体，一并在这宁谧的诺夫兰特的黑夜里，沉沉地睡去。


End file.
